


Denmark's - Little - Princess

by Asriel20Asi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, One Shot, Original Character(s), Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asriel20Asi/pseuds/Asriel20Asi
Summary: A little story I wrote on tumblr, pardon the shortness of the story. (Oneshot)
Kudos: 7





	Denmark's - Little - Princess

During Denmark's Viking days he found an infant (girl) after one of their raids and decided to adopt her. After several months the other Nordics adopt her as their niece and grow very protective of her.

Over the years Denmark realizes that he can't protect her from that one the fate all mortals share and it absolutely destroys him inside.

We skip to present day where Den is visiting a little haven forgotten by time. "Hey Princess, Papa has a new story to tell ya today~" A single tear falls onto a well polished stone as the light begins to fade.


End file.
